


beautiful boy

by English_Rose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Rose/pseuds/English_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- inspired by my absolute favourite Lennon song - </p>
<p>fluffy drabble imaging baby West's bedtime if he was Jensen/Misha's child...</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful boy

West was still giggling, even after Misha had reluctantly tiptoed out, suitably remorseful. Jensen sighed. He didn't how he did it, but Misha always managed to rile West up. He bent down to the cot and picked up the squirming, giggling toddler in his mismatched pyjamas. Tenderly rocking him to his chest, he walked slowly to and fro across the room, singing softly down to West. "Close your eyes, have no fear…" He watched West's face as he gently sang on; his lazy yawns, his eyes slowly closing; Jensen's slow Texan drawl came back into his voice as it grew softer, and his pace slowed right down until he was merely rocking his son on the spot. "Good night West" he whispered at the end, kissing him gently on the top of his head, his stubble almost catching on those tousled curls, as he carefully placed the sleeping toddler back in his cot.

 

He never saw the look on Misha's face as he stood in the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written: 3rd August 2013 (my first ever fanfic!)


End file.
